


The Best Beat

by feferi



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feferi/pseuds/feferi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde and Dirk Strider having some drunken sex. Oh yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Beat

This wasn’t how she wanted to spend her evening. A few glasses of her favorite mixed drinks were the perfect company.

Not Dirk Strider.

“You sure about this? No going back, Lalonde.”

“Mmm, I’m soo sure. Like 150% sure. Give it to me, Dirky.”

The slam of Roxy’s body against the wall would cause no trouble. They were bare, void of any pictures or warm familiarity to the house. The house was no home and Roxy Lalonde knew that all too well. 

Maybe it was the way the floorboards cracked and creaked when she stumbled over her own two feet. Or maybe that damned misaligned tile in front of her bathroom sink.

No, she knew it was the empty bed and silence that filled her room like the very air her lungs sucked in.

The lights that flickered from outside seemed to dance against the wall and onto the creamy flesh of the two derse dreamers. 

One drink was five drinks over Dirk’s limits. God damn, he could usually ease his way out of refusing Roxy’s advances and drink offers, but he played the nice guy. Behind the darkened shades, he still tried to make sure his friends were doing alright. A lonely Lalonde was hard to deal with.

Her touches felt good. Too good. It was a struggle to keep his cool and push away any wandering thoughts of being frisky. Wasn’t his style.

But, when Roxy’s lips pressed to his it all started an infinite fuck-ton of reactions. 

One: this was stupid.

Two: Roxy didn’t deserve to put up with his own dickish tendencies.

Three: it felt pretty fucking good.

On the fourth thought, he said fuck all and ran those boney and nimble digits through her messy blond strands. 

There was a roughness in his actions, brimming with bitterness for getting his first defensive wall down. 

The way she kissed was worth the breach in security. Her warm body against his and the sudden lack of upper clothing sped things along quickly. Harsh gropes and squeezes made Roxy purr like a kitten despite the clawing at Dirk’s chest.

She was fishing. Trying to hook him and reel him in. Her hand found her target and all she would get was a groan through clenched teeth. 

Dirk throbbed in Roxy’s hand, pulsing with no real way to hold that back. Damn, he couldn’t help but grumble to himself. No matter, he made the game return in his favor. 

A quick push was all it took to bring the drunken girl into the proper position. Bent over, ass out, Dirk’s hand was quick to stuff upwards to push her skirt up. It was only a moment or two before she’d find her panties pushed to the side and her juicy flesh exposed. 

Only an inch or two kept himself from throbbing against her. But, he held back, fearing that just the mere touch would cause that last stone in Strider’s wall of coolness to tremble out of place. 

With his pants at his ankles and his cock twitching in the air, Dirk was exposed to the max. Yet, he didn’t stop. His fingers acted in support, spreading those moist lips of Roxy Lalonde to show the needy pink that remained hidden. 

He was nervous, more-so then he would ever let on. Ever. 

But, somehow he continued onward in an attempt to conquer the horny girl in front of him. It was then that his fingers found her clit, teasing her to hear her coo and feel her hips swaying to and fro.

“You want this pretty bad, huh?” 

Only a purr and nod followed.

“Not that I blame you, Roxy. You seem to have some good taste. Not just in drinks but guys.”

A smirk snaked onto his features as his gaze focused down to that round backside of hers. Roxy was there, trembling and grinding down against his hand. It was easy to get access when the time called for it, she practically gave him VIP access to her honeypot.

In which he’d dip his hand in like he was fucking Winnie the God Damn Pooh.

Two fingers shoved inside of her, only for a few moments. They were nimble and dedicated, prodding at her sensitive and quaky walls. 

“Ooooh my god, Dirk — don’t stop! You know you totes love it, you fuckin’ perv.”

Roxy cried out, needing more physical attention in that mere moment than ever before. Her juices leaked out, inviting him better than any card could. 

With slick digits he finally pulled away, teasing her in her neediest hours. 

“Pleading the fifth,” Dirk responded, rubbing his glossed fingertips against her cheek idly and then urging them inside of her mouth.

It wasn’t hard for him to get her where he wanted. She was already pressed against the wall with her ass out. 

“Make sure to moan real nice, Roxy. I want to see how much you love it,” Dirk whispered against her neck. 

The sweat formed down his forehead, beading easily from how carried away the puppeteer was getting.

For once, it seemed Roxy was actually pulling his strings. 

He was still hard and he still rubbed his tip against Roxy’s awaiting opening. Only a grunt between clenched teeth would be heard to the Lalonde. Dirk was inside her, just barely, but it drove her wild.

She threw her head back and poked her ass out further, gasping profanities and clawing at the wall. 

His hands moved down to pin both of her wrists, all while his cock slowly slipped inside of her. Agonizingly slow. Inch by inch. 

Dirk spread her to the best of his ability, feeling the warm walls clenching around his cock. 

And to Roxy’s perspective, he was merely filling her to the best of his ability. She felt full, her lower half sticky and moist from the excitement and attention she was receiving. It was pure heaven.

The grunts against Roxy’s neck became more common. Each thrust would require some effort, but Dirk was more than willing to put some work in. The welcoming sound of his flesh slapping against hers seemed like a sick beat all on it’s own. 

It was Dirk’s best beat to date.

A slow starter, it was strong but remained consistent. Yet, as time traveled on, he sped things up. He got risky. His flesh pounded hers, causing the walls to echo with the ‘beat’ which urged on. 

It was something anyone would love to see, but only Dirk got the darkened view from behind his visors. Roxy was bending over more and more, finally practically touching her toes as he pushed into her. It was not the most comfortable of positions, he’d note, but who was he to think logically at a time like this? Prince of Heart, yes, but he was thinking with his pulsing heart beat at the moment.

Roxy came with no real warning. A loud vocal intermission that he wished he got on tape. Her moans were beautiful and it made him shiver to hear the way she said his name, especially when her pink folds were gripping onto him tighter.

His hands finally tugged her back by her wrists, using it as a bit more momentum to get a faster pace going. The friction he was stirring up inside of her was enough to make even him grit his teeth in shock. It was so much. Too much. 

It was only a second before he pulled out, his hand instantly shooting down to his cock to grab it’s twitching form. With a firm grip, his tip would aim at the back of her thighs, coating them in a milky gloss. One, two, three spurts and Dirk was out. He took a step back to collapse onto the bed with a cool hand going to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. 

So much for a gentlemen. 

Roxy was left alone for a moment to clean herself up and tug that skirt back down over her ass. Not that she minded. The sight of a wore out Dirk Strider gasping for air on her bed was worth the sight.

“Wasn’t so bad was it, huuuuh?”

“… It was ok,” Dirk said with a straight face. 

Which would get a groan of disapproval from the blond, who accompanied him on the bed shortly after. She knew what he meant, even if he was unable to show some sincerity for once in his life. It didn’t matter. There would be more talking and arguments for the next few hours until they both pass out for the night.

Sincerity can wait.


End file.
